Your Side Of The Bed
by beyondtheneonlights
Summary: What happens when the love that brings two people together, is the same love that is tearing them apart? Future fic. Revolved around Little Big Town's "Your Side of the Bed" I highly suggest listening to it while reading.


Author's Note: I am going to attempt something here & let me know if it works. The song is a duet, so I am going to have each POV be the different verse and chorus. I love feedback of any kind, I know its quite confusing because I have a lot of time jumps. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better.

**2015**

_On your side of the bed, there's a picture of our wedding day_  
_A clock that don't work and a bible that your daddy gave_  
_It's on the window side, where the moon creeps in at night_

It isn't supposed to be like this. Our wedding day was absolute bliss; I wanted nothing more to be wrapped up in the arms of the woman I love the most. I have been in love with Quinn Fabray all my life. Seeing her in New York after we both left Lima, where I thought I left my feelings, sparked something inside me that I did not recognize. I loved Quinn, I loved her when we were dating the same boys, when insults were thrown. I loved her when the last red and white cup filled with grape slush hit my face in our 11th year, and loved her even more when she followed me into the deserted bathroom after the crowd dispersed, to help me wash the sugary syrup out of my hair. Her apologetic face and the words that followed "I'm so sorry Rachel. Forgive me" and I did, our friendship began for real that day.

**2012 – 6 months after Graduation**

Entering my favorite coffee shop, I spot her first. Her blond hair composed in a messy bun, complete with glasses perched on her nose, a frayed in all the right places book, from rereading too many times, tucked in the palm of her hand, a Metro North pass neatly snug in her jacket pocket. Her eyes meet mine, bright hazel shining into my brown ones, I turn to quickly order my coffee and I can then feel her warmth behind me.

"Rachel?" the raspy yet clear voice whispered almost directly into my ear, the distinctive voice that would always belong to Quinn.

Spinning on my heels, I catch my breath while taking her fully in. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" Breathe Rachel, in and out. My inner monologue is such a diva.

"I came here, to um, find you." We left Lima six months ago, yet being near her makes it feel like we were transported back into that deserted bathroom. "I'm sorry it took me this long Rach, I got swamped in my studies. I changed to Biology instead of acting. Eventually I want to be a doctor." Yes, ladies and gentleman, Quinn rambles too.

"It's okay Quinn. You're here now" The breath I didn't know I was holding in is released and again we begin.

**2015**

_Staring at the ceiling, lying here all alone_  
_I said a prayer for you then I said one of my own._  
_But you don't reach for me, when you lie down quietly_

I collapse into our bed around 11 after waiting for you to come back to our small apartment. The note on the refrigerator said you'll be home late and that you loved me, but I am tired of waiting up for a wife that doesn't come in until after 1 am. The gold band on my left hand shimmers in the dim light and sleep consumes me. At 2:30, I stir awake to hear the bedroom door open, and feel the weight of our bed shift. It's an odd feeling, being alone while your person is three feet away from you.

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_  
_All we have left are the memories of the love we made_  
_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_  
_On your side of the bed_

Quinn transferred from Yale to NYU's Biology, Pre-Med program a year after we started dating, I had a ring on my finger and the girl I loved by my side, sharing cups of coffee (her stealing mine as she walks out the door isn't necessarily sharing, but to each their own) and a home that we had together. We were an unstoppable team, and we married in a quiet, quick ceremony with our families and a few friends. Everyone said they knew we would eventually get together and make it last, because a tidal wave love that we had was a forever thing. Seven months after we got married, our wave broke.

**January 2014**

I awoke with a stiff neck, a note from Rachel saying that she had a late afternoon audition, stuck to the computer screen in front of me. She was everything I ever wanted, and I know I'm screwing it all up by spending my time either doing school work or being stuck late nights at the office I currently intern at. I know we do not spend a lot of time together, not as much as the both of us would like, but I'm trying to prove to her and myself, that I will be someone worthy of her love. She loves me, unconditionally, throughout all my faults and shitty behavior and I am not sure if I can ever make it up to her, ever properly thank her for saving me.

The day I married Rachel, she saved me from a life I did not want to go down again. I found her to tell her I loved her, that I always had loved her and I was ready to not be a complete bitch and show her. She means more to me than I can actually say, the words are in my head, but when I try to put them on paper, they never come out and the page stays blank.

**2024**

_On your side of the bed there's a burnt down candle flame_  
_A letter I've started but I didn't know what to say_  
_No I couldn't write it down, so I try to say it now_

"Honey?" her voice travels through the rooms, trying to find me. My heart always will swell any time she uses a name other than Quinn. Time has been good to Rachel, she's even more beautiful than she had been at 18. Thirty year old Rachel Fabray was award-winning. She had gotten everything she'd ever wanted, and somehow I managed to slip through her cracks and become her wife.  
I pull her close to me, feeling her familiar warmth in our embraces, putting a kiss on top of her head as I exit the quiet kitchen.  
"I love you, have a great day Rachel" Happier times have come upon us now, we've worked at it – we needed to if "we" were worth saving. In my mind, we always were worth it. Being together with someone for 10 years isn't always an easy road. Especially not for a Broadway star and a doctor.  
She smiled up at me, "I love you more Doctor Q. Don't be late for breakfast tomorrow" I knew she did, love me more, and I knew not to be late tomorrow. I have a fairly regular shift now at New York University Hospital, 11am-8am three times a week, 8am-10pm twice a week, a noon to midnight shift and a day off. The days when I work until 8am, I meet Rachel for breakfast before she heads to the theater, at the café we met in for the first time after I moved to New York.

**2015**

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_  
_All we have left are the memories of the love we made_  
_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_  
_On your side of the bed_

I couldn't sleep without you by my side. I sat up once I heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock while your footsteps grew, 12:45 am. You are alarmed that I'm awake, mainly because I pretend to be sleeping when you crawl into bed.  
"Hey Rach. Why are you still up?" tumbles from your mouth.  
"It's late Quinn. I miss my wife, and when you are home, you aren't really here" I try to keep myself from exploding, knowing nothing good is going to come from an argument, but I can't help it.  
"I'm not happy Quinn, at all. We cannot continue our marriage like this. I can't keep doing this" Now I'm pacing the room as she still stands near the bed, frozen in time. I throw a few things into a bag and leave.  
"Have a good night Quinn" I say as I slam the door. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so mad, but night after night of waiting for someone isn't fair.

**2015 – 6 months later**

_Aren't you even gonna make a sound?_  
_Your side of the bed_  
_Turn the other way when I turn the lights down_  
_Your side of the bed_  
_Are you lonely? Like I'm lonely?_

Living apart from the person you need the most is your own fault, you know that. The hours apart became too much for Rachel, and quite honestly, you don't really blame her for getting sick of it. Rachel didn't talk to me for three days after our argument, she's been staying at Kurt's and I see her randomly when she comes home for clothes or mail. I quit my job soon after she left, unable to go to an empty home. Three months ago we started therapy and I think we're getting better, hopefully I get my wife back and we can grow from this.  
I don't want to be 21 and divorced. During our first few therapy appointments, all we did was yell. Rachel mostly, but I had my own reasons. I wanted her home.  
After a dozen or so appointments, Rachel and I wrote letters to each other, letters to our future selves, as a request from our counselor.

**2024**

_How, how'd you get so far away?_  
_All we have left are the memories of the love we made_  
_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_  
_On your side of the bed_

**My dearest Rachel,**  
**I'm writing you this to tell you how sorry I am, how wrong I've been, and how much you mean to me. Everything. That is how much you mean, that is how much I owe you. You have saved me from myself, and have made me a better person. I love you, I always have and I am so sorry for hurting you in so many ways. I'm sorry for the nights I've kept you up wondering and worrying, for the nights spent crying alone in your pillow, to the nights filled with silence in an empty house. I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to be someone worthy of your love. I promise if you give me another chance, you won't regret it. I'll spend every second proving all of my love for you. Everything I am, everything I can be, only matters if I'm by your side.**  
**Let me start today. Let me start loving you right again. Dinner at 6:30.**  
**Always, Quinn.**

I folded the letter and placed it back in the side table drawer, our wedding photograph in a new frame on top of the table. It's been folded and refolded countless times, I kept the letters Quinn gave me, sometimes we read them together, sometimes apart. But we've always managed to find our way back.  
Turning out the light, I snuggled down into the covers. The weight shifted on your side as you got comfortable. A kiss placed on your lips and your arm wrapped around my waist, we fell into a deep sleep. Peaceful once again.

_Are you still awake, on your side of the bed?_

AN2: So I originally wrote a chunk of this in November of 2012, and thought it would go unfinished. Im happy that I finished it. This song probably in my top 5 favorite LBT songs, I saw them live in Feb for the 3rd time..when they sung this song, there wasn't anyone in the audience left stunned. "Your Side Of The Bed" Is their brand new single now.


End file.
